


A Break

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My 5th contribution to Rarepair week!!<br/>Day 5: Throat (our ability to communicate)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Break

**Author's Note:**

> My 5th contribution to Rarepair week!!  
> Day 5: Throat (our ability to communicate)

Kuzuryuu slammed the door to his home and sighed. It had been a long day for the young mobster, and he was honestly beat. Literally too. It was nearing 4 AM as Kuzuryuu finally walked into his house, so he opted not to walk all the way up the stairs and just flop onto the couch; which is where he passed out. When he awoke, he looked around and saw it was rather bright out. He groaned, guessing it was probably late in the day by now and that he had missed school. And when he checked his phone and saw it was 5 PM, he was absolutely certain he had missed school...for the fourth time this week. He bitterly set his phone down and flopped back onto the couch. It wasn't his fault he kept missing school, he just had so much damn yakuza business he barely could make time for himself. He's pretty sure he looks like shit, figuring he's been in the same suit for the last three days. He decided it wasn't even worth it to get up, since he needed more sleep for tonight's business, so he just got more comfortable on the couch and drifted in and out of consciousness. But suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Kuzuryuu was awoken. Rather irritated, Kuzuryuu got up and answered the door, ready to shout whoever was there to fuck off. When he saw who was there though, he froze. It was Hajime Hinata, his boyfriend. He had his school bag with him and a few textbooks in his hands. He looked at Kuzuryuu with a slightly frustrated look and asked, "Where have you been?" Kuzuryuu ignored his question and asked one of his own, "What are you doing here Hinata?" Hinata sighed and answered a bit sarcastically, "Oh ya know, I was just wondering around here with three days worth of work that you missed and decided to pop in for a quick chat! What do you  _think_ I'm doing here Kuzuryuu?" Kuzuryuu rolled his eyes and smirked before opening the door so Hinata could enter. "Geez Hinata, knock it off with the sass, I was only asking a simple question." "And I asked you something just as simple." Hinata said as he set his books and bag down on the coffee table by the couch before turning around and putting his hands on his hips, "Where have you been?" 

Kuzuryuu knew he wasn't going to be able to run from this conversation, so he just sighed in defeat and sat down on the couch. "I've got business to handle..." "Yakuza business?" Hinata asked as he sat beside Kuzuryuu and let him rest his head on his chest. Kuzuryuu nodded and let the two of them fall back and lay on the couch, his body resting on Hinata's. Hinata ran his fingers through Kuzuryuu's short hair and whispered, "You can talk about it, ya know? It's not like anyone's going to hear us, and I certainly won't tell anyone about it if you think it's so confidential..." Kuzuryuu took this opportunity to let everything about these past few days. Kuzuryuu used to be very bottled up about his feelings, but after being with Hinata he has learned to let everything out.

 Hinata was sort of like a therapist to most of his friends; even strangers came to him with their problems. So many people went to Hinata that Hope's Peak assigned him the student counselor of the school, in which he could take the liberty to skip as many periods as he wanted to be in his office for any kid who needed him. That's actually how Kuzuryuu and Hinata met. Because of the amount of arguments and death threats he had made to so many people, plus the amount of times he's walked out of classes when he got pissed, his teachers decided he needed mandatory therapy. So, he was told he was not allowed to return back to classes until he went to several sessions with Hinata and Hinata cleared him as okay to return. So he went, and at first he didn't talk. But once a bad day struck, all of his emotions poured out to Hinata like a waterfall, and after that day he spent most his days in Hinata's office just talking to him. Even when Hinata cleared him to return, he'd talk to him during classes and at lunch. After a while, they both sort of subconsciously agreed they were dating, and their life continued on as such. 

After Kuzuryuu was done rambling on, Hinata gave his own opinion and politely told him he needed to calm down with his work and focus on his studies and personal health. "Seriously babe, you need to take a break. Change your clothes, sleep in your actual bed, eat a full meal, wash yourself for God's sake you smell. Work on your school work, and just take a break...Please..." Kuzuryuu smiled weakly and kissed Hinata's cheek before answering, "Okay, but you got to stay with me~" Hinata smiled and kissed Kuzuryuu's forehead. "I didn't plan on leaving anyway~ Someone's got to explain the work to you..." 


End file.
